The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices including an interposer and methods of manufacturing same.
The design and operating demands placed on the data storage capacity and data transmission speeds of many different types of semiconductor devices have dramatically increased with emerging consumer electronics. Accordingly, attempts to integrate different semiconductor chips performing various functions into smaller sized semiconductor devices have continued. However, these attempts are complicated by parallel demands for higher operating speeds.
The miniaturization of high speed semiconductor systems including multiple chips requires the use of multi-level fabrication techniques that use interposers, through vias, and redistribution patterns. Through via techniques and the use of redistribution patterns allow high performance semiconductor devices to reduce signal transmission distances as compared with the signal transmission distances required by system using bonding wires.